What he loved about him
by Ianto-NotJustTheTeaBoy-Jones
Summary: After a the events of "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" Jack and Ianto spend some quality time on a rooftop and Jack makes Ianto remember what he loves the most about the immortal captain


Ianto couldn't quite believe it yet.

Jack was back.

He had come to think the captain would never come back when he found out some CCTV images showing the immortal running towards a police box which he knew well. He knew that box because he had worked in Torchwood One, and every Torchwood One employee was given a pictured of the so called 'TARDIS' so they could recognize it if they ever spotted the thing.

He had wished for Jack's first day back with him to be a bit more peaceful, but thanks to that psychopath ex-boyfriend of Jack it had turned out to be a lot more complicated.

At least now it was over and they were resting on top of some tall building Jack seemed to like, Ianto always though the captain liked tall buildings because he felt closer to the stars, that though always made the Welsh man smile.

Jack had invited him to a date earlier, and, while that hadn't happened just yet, they were spending some time together that night; they had to be careful not to walk into themselves, so a random building was fairly safe.

They were both naked as they had just had sex and Jack had wrapped Ianto into his coat when he had noticed his young lover slightly shaking with cold. Ianto's head was resting on Jack's chest and he could feel his captain's heartbeat and breathing; Jack's arm was wrapped around Ianto's shoulders as he looked up at the starts.

"I've missed you" Ianto whispered lowly, almost inaudible.

"I've missed you too… all of you"- Ianto felt slightly upset at that _all of you_-"but mainly you" the Welsh man couldn't help but to smile and kiss Jack's chest softly. "I wish I could tell you what I've been through but I can't…" the immortal kept speaking, thinking of his time at the Valiant and being at the Master's mercy.

"You know I'm always here for you, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's just… I think I could cause some paradoxes if I told you" Jack grinned, his grin a bittersweet one. Ianto didn't say anything but instead he grabbed hold of one of Jack's hands and squeezed it".

"I'd like to do something" Jack told him quietly.

"What is it?" Ianto asked curiously, but, instead of answering, Jack stoop up to his feet and grabbed Ianto's hand so he got up too.

Then Jack pressed Ianto against himself and continued holding the younger man's left hand in his right one. He started to hum some early 20th century song and moving slowly.

"W-what are we doing?" Ianto was shocked and amazed by Jack's soft and beautiful humming, he didn't know the man had such a talent for it.

"I believe we are dancing" Jack said slightly chuckling as he kept swaying.

Ianto was still wearing Jack's coat but that's all he was wearing and Jack was completely naked.

This is what Ianto loved about Jack.

Or better said… this is why Ianto _loved _Jack (even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, let alone telling the other man, he was so scared of his feelings for the immortal).

Jack was a 51st century modern guy and, at the same time, he was a 19th century gentleman. And that's what made the captain perfect.

One moment he would shag Ianto, bringing up loads of new, kinky ideas and the other he would dance with the Welsh man as if he was taking Ianto on a classy date.

He would open Ianto's mind to new things and even new sides of himself and he would also make him appreciate the good old gestures such as kissing his hand or gently kissing his mouth without any sexual interest when Ianto got him his morning coffe to his office.

The greatest thing about Jack, and he had many great things, was that he was a mix of very different eras, he was tolerant but classy, kinky but romantic, flirtly but also knew how to make Ianto feel special.

As they kept dancing, Ianto looked up at the stars and asked him: "Can you recognise your home planet from here?"

"No, it's so far away…" The captain answered rather mournful.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't pretend to-" Ianto quickly said trying to apologise. "Shh, don't be sorry, I don't actually miss it, it's weird because now that I know I will probably never come back I do miss it sometimes but when I was there all I wanted to do was to go away, that's why I joined the Time Agency after all… Also I'm glad of being here, I've learned so much about people in the time I've lived here on Earth, and I've known such great people… like you." Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's cheek as they kept swaying.

"T-thank you, sir." Ianto had slightly blushed at that and his heart was racing at such a high rate he thought for a moment he was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey, I think I told you to drop the sir" Jack grinned and they kept dancing, the dance not being anything sexual even though they were both naked, however, they could feel the other's skin and breathing and heartbeat and it was magic, it was wonderful, it was beautiful.

Because Jack was back.

And for a moment he let himself be a dreamer and think that Jack did meant him when he said _I came back for you._

Because after all it was just Jack and him, not anyone else.

Just Jack and him, dancing on some lost rooftop of some lost building in some lost city of some lost planet.

A.N: This is my first ever fanfic, so... Also English is not my first language (I'm Spanish), so, if someone is interested, I'd really need a Beta; thanks in advance.


End file.
